Vol1 Dreamscape
by PhenexStone
Summary: Death is only the beginning of Life
1. Chapter 1

"Dreamscape"

by greyladyfalcon

Chapter 1

After Hawk returned from a long range patrol he made

his way to the bridge.

Admiral Asimov was having the crew run a complete

diagnostic systems test of the Searcher. Admiral Asimov

looked at Hawk as he approached him.

"How did the patrol go?" he asked him.

"Fine, Admiral. I'd like to request a few days off,"

Hawk requested.

Admiral Asimov wanted to ask why, but the look on Hawk's

face told it all. He's been trying to keep himself busy

at all times for the past week or so. Even doing double

patrols.

"Go ahead, we'll be running tests for a few days. Buck

and the other pilots could take your patrol for a few

days. Besides Hawk, you look like you could use some rest,"

the Admiral replied.

"Thank you," Hawk said as he left the bridge.

Hawk retreated to his quarters as he often did after a patrol.

Buck came to the bridge shortly after Hawk left.

"Admiral, have you seen Hawk?" Buck asked.

"Yes, he was just up here. He asked if he could have a few

days off and I told him yes. He looked really tired so I

figured he was finally going to get some well needed sleep,"

Asimov said.

"Good, he's been going none stop for a week now," Buck said.

After three days, still nobody had seen Hawk. Buck came up

to the bridge again.

"Admiral, have you seen Hawk?" Buck asked.

"No, he's suppose to out on patrol in about four hours.

He must have been exhausted," the Admiral replied.

"That's not like Hawk to miss a patrol," Buck thought to

himself.

A few hours later and there was still no sign of Hawk.

Buck was starting to worry even more. His concern finally

got the best of him, he made his way to Hawk's quarters and

knocked, he knocked again, but there was still no answer.

Buck started to think, maybe he's not in his quarters, he

could be down at the garden dome. He enjoyed going down to

there it reminded him of home. Buck made his way to the

garden dome, but no Hawk. Buck started to search for

his friend. None of the mechanics had seen Hawk in the hanger,

and it was the same with the crew up in the rec room. "It

wasn't like Hawk to miss a patrol," Buck thought to himself

again, as he made his way back up to the bridge.

"Admiral, I can't find Hawk anywhere on the ship," Buck said

in a concerned voice.

"Buck, did you check his quarters?" asked the Admiral.

"Yes, I knocked but he didn't answer."

"Well, maybe he was so exhausted he didn't hear you knock,"

the Admiral replied.

"Maybe," Buck replied.

"I knocked on his door twice, I think that should have awaken

anyone," Buck said.

The Admiral could see the worried look on Buck's face.

"Why don't we give him another two hours, if he's not up

here by then we'll by-pass the security system to open his

quarters," the Admiral said.

Buck just stood there for a few minutes. "All right, two

more hours," Buck said with concern in his voice.

All sorts of things started running through Buck's mind.

"Is Hawk alright? Maybe he took a shuttle someplace. No, the

bridge would have known that." Buck looked at the console

and found only 10 minutes had passed.

Finally, the 2 hours had passed. Buck was out the door and

heading for Hawk's quarters. When he arrived he knocked,

this time he called out.

"Hawk, it's Buck, are you awake?"

Buck listened closely. Then he thought he heard a slight

noise coming from inside. He knocked again. This time a little

harder.

"Hawk, open the door," Buck said.

Still no answer, but he heard another noise, a different one

this time. Sounded like a soft moan. Buck went to the intercom

by Hawk's quarters.

"Admiral, I'm sure Hawk is in his quarters, but I heard

something that tells me he might be hurt."

"By-pass the security system to Hawk's quarters," shouted the

Admiral.

The doors to Hawk's quarters opened...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buck rushed inside with two security guards and found

Hawk lying on his bed with his cloths drenched in sweat.

Buck got to the ship's intercom in Hawk's quarters,

"We need a medical team to Hawk's quarters right away,"

he ordered.

Within minutes Dr. Goodfellow and three nurses arrived at

Hawk's living quarters. The doctor ordered the security men

and the nurses to put Hawk on the gurney and take him to

sick bay immediately.

"Dr. Goodfellow, Whats wrong with Hawk? Is he going to be

all right?" Buck asked as they wheeled Hawk to the sick bay.

"Buck, could you do me a favor dear boy?" the doctor asked.

"Anything," Buck replied.

"Would you be a dear boy, go back to Hawk's quarters and

retrieve some dry clothing for me? We don't want him to

walk around with-out a stitch on after we remove these wet

ones, now do we?" Goodfellow asked.

Buck left to get Hawk's clothes as requested by the doctor.

Goodfellow ordered the two nurses to lift Hawk up and put

him on one of the sick bay beds. By the time Buck returned

to the sick bay, Dr. Goodfellow had Hawk hooked up to all

the monitors.

"How is he?" Buck asked.

"I don't know yet. I just started running the monitors

when you came in. Could you do me another favor," the doctor

asked.

"Sure Doc," Buck said gazing over at Hawk.

"I know you're worried about Hawk, but could you please go,

so I can examine him."

Buck looked at the doctor with a hurt look on his face, then

looked at Hawk.

"I'll let you know what I find, all right?" The doctor

assured him.

"Thank you," Buck replied.

"You should go inform the Admiral of Hawk's condition,"

Goodfellow said.

Buck looking at his friend in the bed, then turned his gaze

back to the Dr. "You will keep me updated, won't you?" Buck

asked.

"Yes dear boy, I will."

Buck reluctantly left the sick bay, leaving his friend in

good hands.

The doctor ordered a number of test to be taken, blood-work,

x-rays, ekgs, everything he could think of. Hours later a

voice came over the ship's intercom.

"Captain Rogers, please report to the sick bay."

It took Buck about three minutes to get to the sick bay,

followed closely by Admiral Asimov and Col. Deering.

"Well Doc, how is he?" Buck asked. All three gathered

around Hawk's bed and gazed over at the Dr.

"Hawk is very ill right now, between not eating enough, and

long hours on patrol. Now to top it off it looks like

Hawk has picked up a infection some where. But that's not my

main worry right now, we can treat the infection with

antibiotics, and feed him through an IV. But, what I am

worried about is that he's put himself into a Dreamscape."

Buck, Asimov and Col. Deering all stood there with confused

look on their faces.

"What is a Dreamscape?" Asimov asked.

"I knew you were going to ask me that," Dr. Goodfellow

replied.

He walked over to his desk and retrieved a thick book.

He showed them the cover. "The Birdpeople Of Easter Island."

Buck took the book and started thumbing through it.

"What does this book have to do with your diagnosis of Hawk?"

Admiral Asimov asked.

"My good Admiral, in that book they talk about Dreamscape.

It's how birdpeople are able to say good-bye to loved ones

they were not able to fully say good-bye to at death. Hawk

never mourned the loss of his mate, Koori or his people. His

body was so weak from barely eating and from lack of sleep

that he unconsciously put himself into this Dreamscape,"

Dr. Goodfellow explained.

"And what's bad, is that we can't get him out of a Dreamscape.

He has to come out from it on his own."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buck walked over to the side of Hawk's bed. He gazed

at Hawk and noticed there was a smile on his face.

"He must be in the Valley of Eagles right now, or with

his family and friends," Buck said.

He leaned over Hawk's bed rail and whispered so no-one

would hear him, "Hawk, we need you here with us my friend."

"Do you have anymore questions?" Dr, Goodfellow asked.

"No," they all replied.

"Now, could you all please leave so I can get back to Hawk?"

Admiral Asimov, Col. Deering, and Buck left the sick bay.

Dr Goodfellow walked over to the other side of Hawk's bed,

looked around to see if anyone was watching. He leaned

over and whispered to Hawk, "You have to return to us, my

dear boy."

In Hawk's Dreamscape they were almost right. He was up in

the mountains not far from the soaring place. The air was

crisp and clean, the sky was blue with a few puffy white

clouds. There was a light breeze blowing from the north.

Below the mountain he could see the stream that flowed

past his village.

As Hawk was standing there his mind started to wander. He

was remembering his life there with his family, friends and

his beloved mate Koori. But, that was soon to be interrupted.

As he started to gaze out over the horizon, He felt a warm

comforting breeze come up behind him, It felt like a set of

arms embracing him.

As Hawk turned around two figures began to take form before

him. The figures at first were like a foggy haze. He could

almost see right through it. As it became more solid Hawk

realized that they were his grandparents, who had passed

away when he was about ten years old. Hawk then greeted them

with a smile.

"Hawk, do you know where you are?" grandfather asked.

Hawk with the smile still on his face answered,

"We're just to the west of our village," Hawk replied.

Grandfather asked him again, "No, Hawk, do you know where you

are?"

Hawk looked at him a little confused. "Where am I Grandfather?"

he asked.

Grandfather and Grandmother walked over to Hawk and stood

beside him. "You are in a Dreamscape," Grandfather informed

him. Hawk looked at them in disbelief. "Hawk, your grandmother

and I passed away when you were about ten years old. Do you

remember?"

"Yes," Hawk replied.

His grandfather continued to explain.

"With our people, the only way you can enter Dreamscape is if

you have not properly greived the loss of a loved one."

Hawk hung his head and turned to his grandparents. "I have

lost a loved one," Hawk replied. "I've lost my one true love,

Koori, and I've lost all our people to the hands of humans."

Hawk explained what happened to their people and to Koori.

Grandfather and grandmother looked at each other then lowered

their heads as if in prayer.

"Have you ever heard of Dreamscape?" grandfather asked.

"It's where our people came to mourn, right?" Hawk asked.

"Yes, in a way that's true. You come here in your mind to say

good-bye to your loved ones, and to release your memories.

You will never forget them, but your mind, and soul will be at

ease," Grandfather explained.

Hawk turned to face the valley. "Grandfather, do I have to

leave here?" asked Hawk.

"Yes, when the time is right you will awaken in the real world."

Hawk turned around to look at his grandfather, "But,... was

all Hawk was able to say for his Grandparents had vanished.

Dr. Goodfellow noticed Hawk was a little restless, but soon

settled down. The doors to the sick bay opened and Buck entered.

"How is he?" he asked.

"He's resting comfortably now, for a while he was a little

restless," said the doctor.

Buck looked at his friend. "How did he get this infection?"

Buck asked.

The Dr. replied, "He could have picked it up anywhere, even

from a crew member. The infection is under control now. But,

now we have to wait till he comes out of his Dreamscape."

"What is a Dreamscape exactly?" Buck asked.

The Dr. gazed at Hawk, then turned to look at Buck.

"I'll try to explain it, but remember this book was written

by a human, so we don't know for sure what a Dreamscape really

is, only Hawk can answer that question. In the book, they

describe a Dreamscape as a place where birdpeople can go

to put their minds, hearts, and souls at ease," the doctor

replied. "As for what really happens, that could only be told

by a birdperson, like Hawk."

Buck nodded, "I understand." He looked at Hawk once more and

said, "Let me know of any changes, okay Doc?"

"Certainly Buck," the Dr. answered.

Buck left the sick bay.

Back in Hawk's Dreamscape, Hawk was walking down the hillside

just above his village. He looked out over the land and said to

himself, "It's so beautiful here, It's good to be home again, even if

it is just for a little while." As he reached the bottom of the hill

he felt a little light-headed. "That's strange, he thought to

himself, that's never happened before." He pushed it out of his mind

and continued to the village.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hawk started to walk around the village. Entering the

house that he had lived in for so many years. He looked

around and smiled from all the happy memories.

Hawk soon found himself standing outside Koori's parent's

house. He sat down just inside the door, buried his face

in his hands and wept, remembering all the memories of

Koori, his only thought was that he would never see her

again.

Hawk started to feel the light-headedness return, but

before he could do anything about it, he fell into

unconsciousness.

Back in the sick bay, the doctor noticed that Hawk had

tears in his eyes. With a puzzled look on his face

Goodfellow wiped the tears from Hawk's eyes.

"It's all right my dear boy, It'll all be over soon,"

the doctor said softly.

When Hawk finally came to, he found himself outside

Koori's parent's house. How did I get out here?" he

thought to himself. As he started to stand up he noticed

his grandparents walking towards him.

"How do you feel?" asked Grandfather.

"A little confused. How long was I out?" Hawk asked.

"About three days," answered Grandfather.

"Three days?" Hawk repeated.

"Yes, do you remember anything?" ask Grandfather.

Hawk, still a little unsteady on his legs, walked in

a small circle around his grandparents, running his

fingers through his head feathers.

"Yes, I remember everything," he told his grandfather.

"I saw my family, my friends and my beloved Koori. I

spent time with every one of them. What's strange is

that they were all so happy. I remember telling my

parents that I miss them, and they told me it was time

to stop mourning them."

Hawk stood there with a very confused look on his face.

"Grandfather, they acted as though they forgave the

humans that slaughtered them. Then my beloved Koori came

up to me and said, "Hawk, my dearest love, I will always

be here waiting for you. But, you have a destiny to follow

now. Remember I will always be with you. Then they all

walked past me, and they were all smiling. Thats when I

came to and saw you."

Grandfather and Grandmother stood there and smiled at Hawk.

He looked deep into his grandparents eyes and returned the

smile.

"Then your Dreamscape has come to an end, for now,"

Grandfather informed him.

In the sick bay, the doctor noticed movement from Hawk.

He immediately went to the ship's intercom.

"Captain Rogers, please report to sick bay."

The doctor returned to Hawk's side and watched him. A few

minutes later Hawk opened his eyes.

"Oh, welcome back, my dear boy," the doctor said in an

excited voice. "We've been very worried about you."

Hawk looked at the smiling face of Dr. Goodfellow, and he

had to smile back. "How long was I out?" Hawk asked.

"Almost a week," the doctor replied.

"A week?" Hawk repeated with a confused look on his face.

Soon the doors opened and Buck entered the sick bay. He

went right to Hawk's side. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that, but if you must

know, I feel a lot better," replied Hawk.

Buck looked at his friend with a smile on his face and said,

"Next time you decide to take a vacation, let someone know,

okay."

The doctor chuckled softly as he helped Hawk sit up on the

edge of the bed.

Hawk asked the doctor, "May I have my clothes please?"

The doctor went to the next room and retrieved Hawk's

clothes. Hawk then proceeded to get dressed. After a few

minutes he came out from behind the divider, walked over to

the portal and looked out.

"Your Dreamscape must have helped you, you seem more at peace,"

Goodfellow mentioned.

Hawk with a surprised look on his face asked, "How did you

know I was in a Dreamscape? Only my people know about it."

Dr. Goodfellow walked over to his desk and picked up his book,

and showed it to Hawk. Hawk looked at the book, then dropped

it on the bed.

"What can humans possibly know about Dreamscape? They've never

experienced it. So how could they know what goes on in one,"

Hawk shouted.

Dr. Goodfellow gently put his hand on Hawk's shoulder. "Oh,

my dear boy, I didn't mean to upset you, I was only venturing

my guess based on what was in the book."

Hawk looked into Goodfellow's eyes, and knew he was sincere.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you doctor, It's just that Dreamscape

is a very special place to my people."

Goodfellow nodded his head, "I understand."

After a few minutes Hawk had calmed down.

Buck and Dr. Goodfellow stood there for a few more minutes,

soon Buck started to smile.

Buck walked over to Hawk.

"It's good to have you back, my friend." Buck looked over

at the doctor. "I should go inform the Admiral that Hawk is

awake and is doing well," Buck said.

The doctor agreed. Buck looked at Hawk, smiled then left the

sick bay.

Hawk turned and gazed meaningfully at Dr. Goodfellow. "Dr.

Goodfellow, I know you want to ask me some questions about

Dreamscape, but for now I will have to refuse, at least for

awhile. I still have some mourning to do. But, after that

I'll try to answer your questions the best I can," Hawk

replied.

Dr. Goodfellow looked at Hawk with a surprised look on his

face.

"My dear boy, as long as you are alright, that's my main

concern. But, when you feel you would like to talk about

your Dreamscape, or If you just want to talk, I'll be here,"

the doctor replied.

Hawk just smiled and walked back to the portal. His memory

took him back to what Koori told him "My dearest love, you

have a destiny to follow now."

Dr. Goodfellow walked up to Hawk's side. Hawk looked at the

doctor and then looked back out into space.

"Doctor, May I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Of course, my dear boy, what is it?"

Hawk turned and looked at the doctor's kind and understanding

face.

"In my Dreamscape, Koori told me I have to follow my destiny.

What if my destiny is not on the Searcher?"

"Hawk, you have to follow your own destiny. Your destiny

might be to stay on the Searcher, to find other birdpeople

like yourself." Goodfellow was silent for a moment. "So how

are you to know about this destiny? Did Koori tell you what

your destiny was? What is in your heart Hawk? What is your

heart and soul telling you?"

Hawk continued to gaze out the portal. After about five

minutes, he turned to the doctor and said,

"My destiny is to stay on the Searcher, and to find my people."

The doctor smiled and replied, "Good for you. Now I need to

ask you something Hawk? How do you really feel?"

Hawk smiled and replied, "I'm feeling really good right now,

why do you ask?"

"Do you think you're ready for active duty?"

"Yes," Hawk said with a smile.

Dr. Goodfellow walked over to the ship's intercom, "Admiral

Asimov, I'm releasing Hawk, he's ready to go back on duty."

Before the doctor could finish the word duty, Hawk was out

the door.

The doctor smiled and said to himself, "Good luck, my dear,

dear boy."

Hawk made his way up to the bridge. Admiral Asimov, Col.

Deering and Buck where all waiting for him.

Hawk looked at the Admiral and asked, "Admiral, when can I go

out on patrol?"

Asimov replied, "When you can get to your ship, or is that to

soon?"

Hawk grinned, looked at Buck, "Are you ready to go?"

Buck looked at Hawk, "Are you feeling okay?"

Hawk just smiled and walked out the door. Buck looked at the

Admiral and Col. Deering and said, "I guess he's feeling good,

he left me behind."

As Hawk seated himself in his fighter, he closed his eyes and

thought of Koori, his grandparents and his family and friends.

And thought to himself..."This is my destiny."

THE END


End file.
